Rape Grand Order
by l00n
Summary: Unfortunate happenings that befall the beloved girls of the Fate series. Short, sweet, and to-the-point smut. Rape/non-con, you've been warned. Feel free to send requests.
1. Saber Lily - Artoria Pendragon

...Somehow, you had made it.

You and your Servant unexpectedly won the Holy Grail War.

It was oddly... easy? You think so, at least. All three of your Command Spells are still intact. Your Servant is a little scratched, but she's mostly fine.

"We did it, Master!" Your Servant - but a little girl in knight armor - cheered at the sigjt before her. "It's the Holy Grail!"

...All that's left is to tell her to commit suicide, with all your Command Spells.

It seems like she's not aware of that procedure-

"...Yeah. We did it."

You muster a reply.

You take a look at your Servant.

A small, innocent girl in white knight armor. Her beautiful blond hair - usually tied up in a ponytail - is let loose due to the damage she received from the previous battle. Her armor is battered, full of scratched and the dress she wears below it are torn in all the right places, exposing her private parts.

...Looking at her like this, you feel a strange desire spark in your body.

You raise up your left hand as your Command Spells start to glow.

"By my Command Spell, your body will start to feel weak, Saber."

Saber gasped in shock at your order. She turns around, but you're not finished yet-

"And by my second Command Spell, you will let me have my way with you!"

Saber's body collapses onto the hard ground limp. Her armor starts to vanish into light, leaving only the cute, torn frilly dress.

Her eyes are wide in shock, mouth agape.

"M-Master! What are you-!"

You shut her up by placing your lips against hers.

You waste no time in ravaging her cute little body. It's as if some sort of primal animal sense has awakened within you.

"Mmmpf-"

Her cries are muffled through your connected lips. You finally release your hold on hers after a few seconds, letting her gasp for breathe. Her bright, green eyes stare at you confused.

You grab the tattered part of her dress, right below the chest ribbon and rip it open. Her pair of small, but perky breasts come to view. You simply throw the fabric away and place your hands against them.

She shrieks.

But her scream just turns you on even more.

You play with her tits a little more, cupping a feel and pinching the nipples on the other one. Every little movement you do causes your cute Servant to yelp in surprise.

"M-Master... Please..." She sobs, tears welling at the corner of her eyes. "Why are you-"

You disregard her complaints and move to the lower side of her body.

You simply lift up what remains of her dress' skirt, revealing the lewd black-colored pantyhose that she wears underneath. There are holes all over it from the previous battle, so you take advantage of that and rip open a new one right above her vagina.

Saber screams, sensing what you're doing. Her body jerks in a futile attempt at struggle, but your Command Spells are preventing her from doing anything noteworthy.

You slide a finger inside her heaven's hole, then two. She screams loudly with each one you insert. A smile grows on your lips.

Your fingers move in and out of the little girl's pussy, causing her to moan. Her body jerks in response to every movement, and you're not sure if it's out of pleasure or just from her pointlessly struggling.

A few more minutes of the same thing and you stop, just as it seems like she's getting used to it.

It's your turn to be pleasured now, though.

You get up and unzip your pants. Your rock-hard bulge comes into view.

Saber looks in surprise at it. She probably thinks the size wouldn't fit her.

You grab her by the hair and force her to stand on her knees. You place your dick against her lips, causing her to cringe and turn away in disgust.

"What's wrong? Open your mouth."

"It smells-" Saber protests, but her mouth open wide on its own after hearing your Command due the Command Spell.

You jam your cock inside her mouth without wasting even a single second.

"Mmph!"

Saber's eyes widen as your penis bumps against the end of her throat. She gags, but you don't stop nonetheless.

It's clear she has a hard time breathing.

You place both your hands against her head as she places two hands on your body to support herself.

You tighten your grip on Saber's hair as your waist starts to move on its own. You continue to thrust your penis into her cute face, causing even more tears to stream down with each groan she makes.

You pick up the pace, thrusting your dick in and out of her mouth. The sudden increase of speed causes her eyes to widen. Her hands hit against you in an attempt to get you to stop, but it's pointless.

"Mmpf... MMPF!"

Every time you hit the back of her throat she just makes a cute noise of pain that just gets you going.

Saber's struggles start to cease as her eyes slightly roll up, half-closed. It must be getting harder for her to breathe, but you're close. You can't stop this yet.

Her throat is so tight, so warm. Her tongue licks the base of your penis every time you move it in and out of her, and you just can't get enough of it.

You feel a sensation run up against your shaft as you release your load inside her mouth. The sudden shock causes her eyes to snap open as she feels the warm, white liquid fill up her mouth and go down her throat.

You finally pull your penis out of her lips, and she gasps for air. Some of your semen drool down her mouth. It looks like she couldn't manage to swallow it all.

You release what's left of your load on her face, staining it white. She closes her eyes in defeat as the fresh cum sprays against her.

"M-Master..." She begs in-between her sobs. "It's fine to stop now, right...? Y-you're already satisfied..."

Oh you are far from that, in fact.

You throw her down against the ground, causing her to lie on her stomach. You grab her ass and lift it up, as her two holes come into view.

She's wet all over, probably from the fingering you did earlier.

This Saber you're contracted to comes from a different point in time, one where she hasn't became a king yet.

"Are you still a virgin, Saber?"

Saber is visibly surprised at your question.

"Master... Please don't..."

Well, only one way to find out, you suppose.

You position your dick in front of her lower lips and shove it in suddenly without giving her time to prepare herself. It doesn't slide in entirely easily, but that only serves to prolong her screams of agony as her body jolts in pain.

Blood trickles down your penis.

"Ah, so that answers the question."

"Take it out, please, I beg you..."

She's really tight. You don't think you can last long like this.

You grab hold of her hips as your waist starts to move, pumping in and out of her.

"Ah! Ah!" Saber cries out with every movement in her lower body.

Slowly but surely, you pick up your tempo. You start thrusting in and out of her more roughly, more violently-

"Master... Please...!" Saber cries in pain as you continue fucking her senseless. "Take it out, I feel like I'm going to-!"

"As you wish, then."

You take your penis out of her and flip her body around, causing her to lie on her back. She seems to breathe a sigh of relief at you finally stopping...

But that relief only lasts for a few seconds as you stick your rod inside her again without warning. You adapt to this new position, leaning down and placing your hands against her breasts. Her beautiful, cum-covered face contorts in shock and pain at what you're doing to her.

"NoOoooo! Stop this, please!"

A sensation runs through your penis hearing her desperate cries. Much to your dismay, you can't last long against such a tight, warm pussy after all.

"Ah, I feel like, I feel like I'm going to-!"

The walls of flesh gripping your penis suddenly tightens. At this moment, an idea pops into your head.

"Saber! By my Command Spell... Orgasm, and _die_!"

"AHH... AAAAHHH!"

Your last Command Spell vanishes as it takes effect. Saber's body starts to twitch, as her eyes roll up the sockets. Her body snaps forward, convulsing all the while.

You feel a surge of warm liquid against your penis as you cum inside her at the same time. It overflows, leaking out of Saber's pussy along with her juice.

You pull yourself out of her body, finally satisfied.

Saber's deafening screams slowly came to a halt, turning into dead silence.

Her head rolls to the side, eyes empty. Even now her body is still spasming every few seconds, squirting out juice out of her pussy. Her shiny golden hair that had once been tied up neatly into a ponytail is now a mess. Her once-beautiful dress is now torn, the tattered pieces of fabric scattered around her. Saber's small, defiled body lies just above a pool formed by her tears, cum, and virgin blood mixed along with your sperm.

But you know for a fact that she's dead, so why is she still here?

...Ah, that's right.

Sex is also, of course, a method to transfer mana.

Her "life" may have already left her body, but your mana is still keeping her body materialized in this world.

Well then...

A few more rounds of fun wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

**A/N: welp i'm back on my shit again**

**i dunno, man. i woke up today at 8 with this in my mind and i just had to write it down.**

**that said i did write all of this in one sitting so please point out if there's any errors in pronouns or whatever**

**feel free to send requests on what/who you wanna see next. specific scenarios are fine. i don't promise to do them though. if it doesn't get me hard then i won't do it.**

**anyway, thanks for reading. leave a review if you enjoyed. leave a review if you think i'm a sicko who should off himself. **

**see ya hopefully soon.**


	2. Caster - Illyasviel von Einzbern

Illya clutched her staff tight to her chest as she walked through the thick, fog-covered forest of Salem. She had been separated from her Master in a previous battle, and there was no response no matter how many times she called for his name.

The little girl groaned in pain as she took further steps forward. The injuries she suffered from the previous battle wasn't healing for some reason due to the Singularity's influence on her powers, and her magical girl outfit has seen better days, too. Still, she continued to walk.

Once again, Illya called for her Master and her friends – just anyone, really. A long silence passed until she finally heard a response.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the response she was looking for.

An inhumane moan sounded from behind where she was standing, and Illya knew all too well what that sound belonged to. She quickly turned around, aiming her staff at the zombie-like Ghoul behind her, ready to fire an attack.

What she didn't know, however, was that another, larger Ghoul had snuck up behind her. Illya yelped in pain as its muscular fist sweeped across the back of her head, causing her to drop her staff to the ground. Before she could do anything, the first Ghoul stepped on it without a care in the world, breaking her weapon in half.

"Ruby—!"

Illya didn't have any time to react as the smaller Ghoul grabbed her body and violently turned her around. Her arms restrained, she was forced to look at the other Ghoul in front of her. She almost screamed in fear and disgust from the sight, but managed to bite her tongue to hold it in. Illya had fought against scary monsters as a part of Chaldea before, but there was something different about the creatures in Salem. The long tongue, the thick, four arms, the rows of dagger-like teeth…

"L-Let me go…!"

The girl desperately flailed her arms around in an attempt to free herself, but the Ghoul's arms that locked hers in place didn't budge at all. Instead, it only tightened the hold on her.

"Gh…!"

Illya shuddered. She could feel the Ghoul's breathing down her neck and ears, and the smell made her want to puke.

Her gaze turned back to Ghoul standing before her. Its arm was raised, and before she could prepare for it, suddenly came down and struck her stomach like lightning. Illya screamed, the sudden impact on her stomach making her want to vomit even more.

Small tears began to form on the corner of her eyes, but there was nothing she could do. The Ghoul's fist struck again – once, twice, and then thrice. Each hit was accompanied by more screams from the little girl's mouth, until she finally couldn't hold back anymore and vomited out her stomach contents – along with some blood that trailed down her lips – onto the ground.

"Ah…"

Illya could do nothing but stare at the ground weakly as she felt the intense, throbbing pain in her stomach. She couldn't see very well due to the tears, but she was sure that her stomach must be bruised by now, even disregarding how that kind of force could've impacted her inner organs.

The pain is over, at least… is what she thought.

Of course, the pain had only just begun, as the Ghoul suddenly yanked Illya's legs up and held her lower body in the air—

"Eh?!"

With one swift slash of its claws, whatever left of Illya's magical girl outfit was torn open, along with the underwear between them. Illya gasped as her near-naked body was exposed, but the grip on both halves of her body were too strong for her to do anything.

Illya looked in horror as the Ghoul's erect member suddenly came into view. She shuddered again once she felt it press against her skin, and she got a sense on how big it really was. The thing almost reached up to her _chest _level.

Once again, Illya could do nothing as it positioned its penis in front of her entrance.

"N-No…! Wait, please… Don't…"

Choking on her own tears, she begged the monster to stop, but her words fell on deaf ears. The ghoul's monstrous dick shredded through Illya's hymen as if it were paper in one go. She let out her loudest scream yet, the poor girl's chest heaving up and down as she experienced the worst pain in her life.

Illya's screams didn't stop as the Ghoul continued to plow in and out of her continously. With each thrust of the foreign object inside her, she felt like she was about to faint. There was no time for her to prepare for such a shock. Blood alongside other vaginal fluids drenched the monster cock inside her.

The monster thrusted at its own pleasure, hips pumping back and forth into Illya. She grimaced as she felt the dick against her inner walls as if it was clawing against them. She cried out in pain each time the dick went further inside her, its head bumping against her cervix. She tried to close her eyes to ease the pain, but each thrust just jolted her eyes wide open.

The monster's other pair of arms that had been hanging low this entire time suddenly began to move to cup a feel of Illya's still-developing breasts. No, with those sharp claws it was more like clawing – each stroke of the Ghoul's fingers caused scratches that will probably leave a mark on the girl's fair skin. Illya sobbed, but no matter how much she cried neither the pain in her lowerhalf nor the pain on her chest would leave her.

The monster continued to inhumanely moan as it relentlessly fucked the screaming little girl. She doesn't know what gave it the idea, but Illya's throat was suddenly gripped with an intense pressure from one of the monster's free hands. She gagged, placing her own tiny hands on the monster's in a desperate attempt to get it to let go, but to no avail. The monster could feel her walls tightening around its dick the more she was choked.

Two or more cycles of violent thrusts, and the monster's dick crashed against the end of her ruined pussy. The head of its cock twitched against Illya's cervix as it came, releasing burning hot jets of cum into the deepest part of her body.

Finally done with the torture (for now), the two creatures simply released their grip and dropped Illya to the ground. Illya's body made a splash as she fell on top of a pool formed through her tears and virgin blood, along with the Ghoul's cum that leaked out of her body. She laid there, sobbing, in a fetal position holding her hurting stomach. Not far from her was the broken remains of her weapon and the scattered, torn pink pieces fabric from her frilly magical girl dress.

A few seconds passed and her body was covered in a magical light, signifying the disengagement of her transformation.

Seeing Illya in the brand new, pristine state of her school uniform, the two Ghouls decided that they weren't done just yet.

* * *

**a/n: ****if it bothers you that much i guess she's aged up or something**

**first of all, i've never seen prillya, but sometimes you're just in the mood for magical girls, y'know? second of all, i didn't get skadi so fuck me i guess. i want to kill myself. **

**chloe/miyu continuation maybe? or just part 2 of this? your call. you can also just send me whatever requests you have in mind but again, no promises. alternatively you can send mean words my way because i deserve it**

**also yeah i changed the title whoops**


End file.
